Portia
Portia Devorak is the head servant of Vesuvia's palace and Nadia's favorite and most trustworthy maid. She is one of the six available love interests. Her patron Arcana is The Star. Appearance Portia has long red hair tied back in a bun, held up by a red and orange striped bandanna, and soft blue-grey eyes. She has an array of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She is incredibly pale, and has a short, stubby nose and thin lips. She wears a standard servant's uniform. With it, she wears a orange and purple-stained sash, and a loose purple tasseled belt around her waist. She also wears a thin, black ribbon choker around her neck. Personality She's an energetic and talkative person who adores drama and gossip. Throughout the story she becomes a friend to the player and encourages them to go on, just as long as it's along with the Countess' side of things. While she comes off at first as more of an airhead during your first interaction with her, she seems to not let on exactly how much she knows. History Portia comes from a town called Nevivon, home of the famous saltwater hotsprings. She was raised by grandmothers along with couple of other kids. She thought her big brother was the coolest brother in the whole world, and followed him around everywhere, especially when he went to see Nevivon's visitors from far-off places. When Portia left her home, she was determined to find her brother. Portia started working at the palace a year before the game starts. Prologue Interactions In your first interaction with Portia, she emerges from a fortune booth you stumble upon while going through the city, heading to the palace. She seems to be in a hurry, while verbally checking off her groceries and lucky numbers. Portia then backs into you without paying attention, upsetting the basket balanced on her hip which sends pomegranates rolling on the stairs. You can either choose to help her or start drama. After whichever choice you make, she recognizes you as the one Nadia is expecting. She subsequently leads you on the quickest path to the palace. At the palace she introduces you to the guards, then leads you into the palace and into the dining room. Later in the prologue, she has a special option you can pick which allows her to show you some secrets within the palace. Relationships Julian Portia's older brother, who is wanted for the murder of Count Lucio. The two are known to have been separated for a period of time. The two seem very close, though Portia is often exasperated at Julian's dramatics. She is very concerned for his safety, as he is a man wanted for murder, and is determined to prove his innocence. Nadia Portia's employer and Countess, the two are close despite the distance between their roles. Portia did not disclose her last name to the Palace, and Nadia is unaware of her relationship to Julian. There is some romantic tension between them. In the others' routes, she does end up starting a romantic relationship with Nadia. The Apprentice The relationship between Portia and the Apprentice has a few different possibilities. In the others' routes, she is at first suspicious of the Apprentice, but does warm up to them after they prove their worth to her. In Nadia's route, she particularly protective of the countess and threatens to do something horrible to the Apprentice should they hurt her. In her own route, she opens up to the Apprentice more, like how she always keeps secrets even if she doesn't know why and eventually falls in love with them. She also takes moments to tease the Apprentice and show them secret passages only she knows. Trivia * Her favourite hobbies are dice games and skinny dipping. * She has a cat named Pepi who is based on a cat owned by one of the developers. * Her favourite ice cream flavour is cookie dough, and her favourite fruits are bananas. * Her favourite season is Spring. * She is incredibly superstitious. * She speaks two languages. * She has a throaty, powerful voice although she squeaks on the high notes. * Her favourite books are the Detective Robin ones, speacially ''The Firent Affair, ''which she read multiple times when she was learning. Gallery See Memories for more information on the pictures. Portia 9.png Portia.png Chibi sticker portia.png Portia hh sprite.png Portia 1.jpg Portia 7.png Portia expressions.png Portia body bundle.png Portia causal full.png Header portia.png Portia 2.jpg Let's ignore my name here Portia.jpg Portia 3.jpg Portia 6.jpg Portia 8.png Portia 5.jpg 10EE47BF-EFE9-4B56-BCAB-360ABD5FB1FC.png Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Portia valentine.png 17 the Star.png Portiamemory 1.png Portia memory 2.png Portia memory 3.png Category:Characters Category:Needs expansion Category:Romanceable characters